Adrenaline
by DrKCooper
Summary: With the recent events in Boston, how I imagined Jane and Maura dealing with the aftermath. A bit of fiction meets reality. One shot.


_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: I am still working on my story "Too Close," but the recent events in Boston have had my mind there and I imagined how Jane and Maura would have dealt with the situation. A bit of fiction meets reality. The adrenaline scenario in this story is inspired by one of my favorite fanfic pieces, "I Don't Want To Talk About It." The greatest compliment a writer can give another writer is to try to emulate them. A special thanks to angeliquefanfic for allowing me to borrow the concept. –DKC_

**Adrenaline**

Jane had promised she would call or text as soon as she knew something. I had been watching the local coverage of the manhunt all day. If I were a believer, I would have prayed for her safety. Instead, I was left to simply hope that she and our other colleagues would be safe. My time in the morgue yesterday as well as earlier in the week had reminded me of how fragile life is and how we never know when our last moment might be.

_Coming home._ I read Jane's text multiple times, smiling at how she seemed as comfortable in my home as in her own. I needed to see Jane, to see that she was okay. They'd caught the guy responsible for one of the worst weeks in Boston's history. They'd caught him and lifted the blanket of fear over the city. But I knew that the week had been hard on Jane and every member of the police force. I needed to know she was okay.

I heard her key in the side door and stood to meet her as she walked in. Her BPD windbreaker hung from her frame, her badge was hanging from a chain around her neck, strands of her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and I could see the exhaustion in her face.

"We got him," she said.

I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her close.

"Thank god," I whispered.

I stood there holding Jane, thankful that she came home to me and thankful that this nightmare was over. As I pulled away, I helped her out of her windbreaker and she walked over to the lock box where she stored her gun and badge. I walked to the fridge, took out a beer and popped off the cap for her. She leaned against the island and took a pull from the beer. The tears were collecting in her eyes and she couldn't hold them back.

"God, it's over, I don't know why I'm crying," Jane mumbled.

I walked over and grabbed the box of tissues from the end table near the couch, returning with one in my hand to give to her. She put down her beer and wiped her eyes.

"It's the effects of the adrenaline," I said. "Your body has been hyped up for a long time."

As her tears continued falling, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her. She pressed her nose into my neck and held me tight around my waist. Her tears continued, soft sobs escaping this beautiful, strong woman. As I felt her begin to relax, her tears slowing, I could feel her hot breath on my neck as she nuzzled in closer. Her deep intake could not be disguised. I knew she was taking in the scent of me. Her spine stiffened slightly as a soft moan reached my ears.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry," she said, separating herself from my neck and releasing my waist.

"That's also the adrenaline. The adrenaline and the epinephrine," I answered matter-of-factly.

"Jesus, I'm horny," Jane muttered as she set her forehead on my shoulder, distancing the rest of her body from me.

"It wouldn't be a terrible idea to release some of that. Your body has been on high alert for too long. You need to relax."

As I finished talking, I found my hand finding its way to the back of Jane's neck. My fingers held on as she lifted her head to look at me. Tears were streaming down her face again. I knew that what I had said wasn't the cause of her tears.

"I'm so messed up," Jane said as the tears streamed down her face.

"No, you're not, sweetie. You've had a rough week," I hummed as I pulled her head to me and held her cheek against mine.

Pulling back, the tracks of Jane's tears were glimmering in the light of the kitchen. I kissed just below Jane's left eye and down her cheek to her chin. I could feel her breathing increase and as our chests became closer I could feel the rapid beat of her heart. As I doctor, I certainly knew what rapid heart beat and increased breathing meant. As a woman, I couldn't ignore them. Reaching Jane's neck with my soft, tear-softening kisses, I stuck out the tip of my tongue and ran it up the path of Jane's falling tears. The swipe I'd made on Jane's neck brought out a deep, raspy growl from the detective.

"Maura, you don't… we shouldn't…" she attempted to show resolve.

I looked up into her eyes and couldn't hide the tears that were now falling down my own cheeks.

"That young officer was 26, Jane," I barely managed to say.

"I know," she said, pulling me to her.

"He'll never get a chance to see his family again. He'll never get to know."

"Know what?" she questioned.

Lifting my head to her, I was struck by the honesty and emotion in her eyes. She was looking into my soul with the concern and love that makes Jane an amazing friend, daughter, sister and cop.

"He'll never get to know that person, the person who is his everything. That person who is his family, his love, his heart and soul," I whispered.

I wasn't sure what Jane might say to this, but I wasn't expecting complete silence. She looked at me, her lip quivering a bit from the tears. Her arms continued to be wrapped around me. And then she pulled me in. Her lips touched mine tentatively. I could feel her fists clench behind my back, balling up the material of my shirt as she did so.

The kiss was brief and gentle. When we broke, I looked up and saw dark pools looking back at me. What I saw in Jane's eyes was more than adrenaline and arousal. What I saw in Jane's eyes was love.

I pressed my lips hard against Jane's, earning a moan from her as I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and slipped my tongue into her mouth. My hands came up to the sides of her face and she pulled me closer, my pelvis pushing firmly into hers. I felt my nipples harden. If she ended this now, it would be physically painful for me.

"Let's go upstairs to bed," I hummed against her lips as we broke.

I pulled back and Jane slipped out of my arms. I watched as she walked toward the stairs without looking back. I grabbed her beer off of the counter, taking it with me, and flipped off the lights in the kitchen as I made my way up to the bedroom. As I reached the bedroom, Jane was attempting to pull her shirt over her head. I could see she'd already rid herself of her belt, shoes and socks.

"No foreplay?" I attempted to use the sarcasm Jane had taught me.

"Maurrrrrra," she whined.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her lap. Her lips were on mine before I could even comprehend what was happening. With her arm wrapped around me, I could feel her fingers slipping into the back pocket of my jeans. I moaned at the sensation of her effectively gripping my backside from my pocket. The kiss was heated and left us both breathless.

"I know," she panted, her forehead pressed against mine.

"Hmm?" I was confused.

"I know that person…my person…my everything."

I looked into her eyes and could feel the tears beginning to fall from my own eyes. She reached one hand up and wiped away the stray tears.

"You've always been my everything and this week I realized that we only get so many chances to say it. I'm saying it. _You_ are my everything," tears had started to fall down her cheeks as she finished.

I slowly stood up, not losing eye contact with Jane. I unclasped the hook at the back of my neck and was then able to pull my shirt over my head in one fluid motion. When my eyes returned to Jane, I could see her eyes on my breasts. My nipples remained hard and I wasn't ashamed of it. Jane reached for the button on my slacks, undoing it despite the small tremor in her hands. I slid my slacks down my legs and stood there in nothing but my bra and panties.

When I realized Jane's brain wasn't firing as she focused on my body before her, I reached for her pants and undid them myself. One tug and her trousers were around her ankles. The sound of her pants hitting the floor woke Jane from her trance. She looked up at me and back at the bed. I walked around the side of the bed, pulling the covers down. I slid into the bed as she continued to watch me. I had expected Jane to walk around to the other side of the bed and slide in, but was surprised when she walked to the side I'd slid in on and slid in behind me. She wrapped her arms around me from behind and pulled me back into her. As I pressed my backside into her we both moaned. Her lips attacked my neck as I tried to wipe away the stray hair that was in her way. Her hands slowly began tracing circles on my stomach.

"Oh," she moaned as I simultaneously reached my hand behind her head to pull her mouth harder against my neck and pushed my backside harder against her core.

My movements were rewarded by Jane's right hand rising from my stomach to my right breast. She palmed my breast and I found myself momentarily stunned.

"Maur?" Jane hummed.

"Huh?" I barely forced out, lost in the feeling of Jane's hand on me.

I was answered with a throaty chuckle right below my ear and against my neck. I felt myself melt into the sound. We hadn't laughed since Monday. We hadn't relaxed since Monday. At times it felt like we might never laugh again.

I felt Jane's hands make their way to my back where she undid my bra and slowly dragged the straps down my arms, grazing my skin with her nails as she did. As she pulled my bra completely off, I felt her hands slowly make their way up my stomach on each side of me and then palm my breasts.

"Oh, god," I groaned and Jane responded by pressing her hips hard into me.

But just as quickly as her hands had enveloped me, they were gone and I gasped at the loss of contact. I quickly realized she was whipping her own bra off. And then her arms were back around me. Her hands reached for my breasts just as I felt her hard nipples pressing into my back.

"I…" the sensation was leaving me breathless.

"I've left the genius without words?" Jane mumbled into my neck as her mouth latched on.

"Mmph," I muttered and pushed my backside into her.

As Jane massaged my breasts, her mouth was busy nipping and sucking my neck. My hips were rocking back into her and I could feel my wetness begin to reach my thighs. While the effects of adrenaline were driving Jane, pure want was driving me.

"Oh! Fuck!" I nearly screamed as Jane bit down on the place where my neck and shoulder met.

Jane chuckled at me, more accurately my language, and I spun in her arms so we were face to face.

"Did I…" she started to ask, but my lips were hard on hers and I was pressing my core into her. "Mmm…"

Jane's hands were in my hair, holding my mouth on hers as she forced her tongue deep into my mouth. Taking the opportunity of her busy hands, I slid her underwear down as far as I could without losing contact with her mouth and then used my toes to drag them to her feet. One of her hands left my hair and was back on my breast where she began rolling my painful nipple between her thumb and forefinger. My moaning as she played with my nipple paled in comparison to the noise that left my mouth as my fingers spread her drenched folds.

"You are so wet," I hummed against her lips.

"Somebody awfully smart told me it was the adrenaline," she husked.

"And to think I thought I was doing something right."

"You're doing something very, very right," she moaned as I swiped my finger from her clit to her entrance and back again.

"Please, god, please," she groaned.

I used one hand to grip Jane's hip, my perfectly manicured nails digging in, and I entered her with two fingers slowly.

"Fuuuuuck."

As I gently pushed in and pulled out of Jane, her mouth kept losing contact with mine. Finally she placed her mouth on my neck and sucked between gasps of breath. Her hips were meeting my thrusts and her juices were dripping down my hand, to my wrist and even to my forearm. My own need was becoming unavoidable. I pushed my own hips into the back of my hand, allowing my thrusts to help me reach deeper into Jane and the palm of my hand to cover her clit.

"Oh, Maura," her voice was deep and husky, deeper than I had ever heard it. It was nearly enough to push me over the edge.

My thrusts picked up pace, the force of my hips aiding the pressure. I was rocking my clit into the back of my hand and I knew I was close. Just as I was realizing how close I was, Jane's walls began to clinch against my fingers. I pulled out of her entirely, an action met with a frustrated groan, but when I entered a third finger her breath picked up and her hips were rocking frantically.

"Jane, baby, look at me."

She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes. I wanted her eyes on me as we reached the cliff that symbolized so much for us. I wanted her eyes on me as I gave her the release her body so badly needed. As her eyes locked on mine, I licked my lips for her to see and I curled my fingers inside her. Those two motions sent her over the edge. Feeling her orgasm take hold sent me right over the edge with me.

"Holy…" the waves crashed. "…Maura."

The muscles in my forearm seized as my lower half began to relax. I let myself fall forward, my sweaty forehead and wild hair resting on Jane's shoulder. Her hand tangled in my hair at the back of my head and she began pressing soft kisses to the top and side of my hair. Before I knew it, I felt tears streaming down my face. As they reached Jane's shoulder, she tightened her grip on me and began humming soothing words. My fingers were still inside her, but I used my free hand to wrap around her and hold on tight.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's okay," she hummed into my hair.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry 'bout," she whispered.

I slowly pulled my fingers out of Jane, the tears still streaming down my face. A whoosh of air left Jane with my exit. I lifted my head, looked into her eyes and brought my hand up between us. We both licked at my hand, our eyes never leaving each other as we did so. Our mouths crashed into one another again, my hands tangled in what was left of her ponytail.

"Thank you for coming home to me," I said.

"Thank you for putting up with my… uhh… adrenaline issue," she said, that trademark Rizzoli smirk breaking out on her face.

We both chuckled at how this all started. Like earlier, it was a relief to hear us laughing again. I kissed her lips softly and smiled at her.

"I hope it was more than just an adrenaline issue," I responded, raising my eyebrow at her.

Jane pulled me tight to her; our sweaty breasts flush against one another. She kissed me tenderly.

"I'll always know where my home is… I always have."

_finis_


End file.
